What A Sodding Git
by Pantz
Summary: She isn't jeaous. Of course she isn't. That would be silly and Hermione Granger is never silly.


**Disclaimer: Everything from hp books belongs to JK Rowling**

**What A Sodding Git**

_She isn't jealous. Of course she isn't. That would be silly and Hermione Granger is never silly._

The common room is alive for yet another night of procrastination for all the Gryffindors too lazy to pick up their quills after a long day of trivial classes that never could spark their enthusiasm. During this particular night, so like all the others over the Hogwarts years, about ten separate games of wizarding chess are being played, six games of exploding snap, about four different (rather large) groups of gossip being spoken, and three different couples snogging like there is no tomorrow. And it is on one of these love struck simpletons that she couldn't tear her eyes away.

_What a fool,_ she scoffs in her mind trying her best to tear her eyes away from the creamy hand touching _his_ fiery red hair and focus on the work before her. _What an utter waste of time_, her mind keeps on screaming as she looks up and openly stares at the besotted pair snogging not ten feet in front of her. She flinches and dramatically rolls her eyes at the immaturity of boys and the annoyance of brain dead girls with nothing better on their minds than the attractiveness of the other sex. And not for the first time that day, that hour even, she applauds herself for resisting her teenage immaturity and rising above her hormones. _Most people_, she thinks, _are not so lucky._

They have been dating not a month and she still gets a quiver in her stomach when she sees them together. Each time she feels a broomstick being beaten repeatedly in her stomach and she wants to scream every time she hears his "girlfriend's" (_if that's what you can call her_, she thinks) high pitched laughter at some moronic joke he said. She feels her head getting dizzy and her palms getting sweaty because she once again saw him wink at _her_ and throw his head towards the door signaling _her_ to follow. She sometimes feels her chest closing in because she hears _her_ coming into the dorm in the early hours of the morning way past curfew and she's there imagining what it is he could have done to keep _her_ out at such an hour.

But she isn't jealous. Of course she isn't. That would be silly of her. That would be horrendously stupid of her to moon over a boy who is so obviously in lust with another girl. So stupid, so silly, and Hermione Granger is _anything_ but silly.

She may have liked him once a bit ago. Thank God she is over that short lived misjudgment because she's sure that if she did still like him (and she swears on her soul that she doesn't) it may hurt her to see him sneaking off with Lavender during meal times or watching them tangle their arms around each other in the common room. She may have liked him but she's come to see that he is an immature git and has ceased wasting her time thinking about it. What's the use? It would avail to nothing but a heartbreak she thankfully has saved herself from.

Harry laughs at her a lot. He laughs that for such a smart witch she seems so good at deceiving herself. He says that for such a smart witch she knows nothing about life and the world and nothing, nada, zip about people. **People**, and isn't that what life is about, about people? Isn't it more important to love and to hurt and to hate than to be balled up inside yourself alone always pretending to be happy and secure? Isn't the mystery of love and the risk of life better than the protection of your mind? For a boy, hero or not, Harry is rather perceptive of people's feelings which is why she takes to ignoring his 'live life to the fullest there may not be a tomorrow' crap. She enjoys deceiving herself. It gives life a special flare the truth would kill away.

She knows about grades and knows about helping house elves. She can throw a powerful curse faster than any other sixth year in the school and can turn any jest around into a witty comeback. She's an amazing witch with amazing power but she's rather crappy at being a girl. She's rather crappy at being a person who should feel and hurt and love and know that through her pain at least she won't regret her life. She may regret life in the future, but only if Harry stops teaching her how to be alive.

Her eyes move to where he's sitting again and her eyes roll as she hears Lavender laughing at something stupid Ron said. _Fool_, she thinks for the umpteenth time as she realizes that she hasn't written a word of her essay. _Fool,_ she thinks because he is such a git and most days she wants to slap him hard across that face because of it. Her eyes wander back to where he is and she watches Ron jump up and take Lavender's hand securely into his own. She watches him lead Lavender to the portrait hole nodding at her as he passes by. Her stomach suddenly constricts as he leaves the portrait hole after kissing Lavender sweetly on the lips and she's sure she feels tears prickling in her eyes. She's sure (_almost absolutely sure)_ that if she liked him still her heart may have just broken in two. _Thank the lord she doesn't, though._

_End (Hermione/ Ron)_

_Aren't people so stupid in love? Lol! It isn't meant to be sad so if it is I offer my heartfelt apologies._

_Review!_


End file.
